Knocking down the walls
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Mistoffelees goes into a very slow paced labor, his psychopath mate waits by his side for the kit to be born. What happens when the walls between them begin to crumble. Graphic Birth, M-preg, Slash.


Mistoffelees huffed quietly as minor contractions ached in his stomach, so far, it was nothing that he could not handle. He looked over at the father of the upcoming kitten. The ginger tom sat in a chair next to the bed. Macavity looked board with his head resting on his hands tired of waiting for the kittens to arrive, a process that made little progress. Misto almost felt guilty before talking himself out of it, his mate did not appreciate self pity, nor did he have much sympathy to give in any situation.

Mistoffelees stared up at the high ceiling as he waited for more signs, besides the kitten occasionally adjusting its position, and kicking at the inside of Misto's belly nothing new was felt. He thought briefly if this was just a pregnancy scare he would sometimes hear the queens discuss, he wished he had listened more intently but he never expected to be in this situation himself.

His water had broken a few hours ago. The initial panic faded after the first half hour, then continued to decrees rapidly. A small tapping sound was heard, pulling Misto out of his thoughts back into the small empty room they occupied. He did not have to look far to find the source of the tapping, he turned his head to see Macavity's leg bouncing up in down, he could not tell if it was due to eagerness, or annoyance.

Mistoffelees sat up, leaning his back against the old head board catching Macavitys attention, stoping the irritating tapping of his foot.

"Feel anything?" Macavity asked, someone who did not know Macavity would mistake this question as being insensitive and cold, However Misto knew the underline meaning to the question was _"are you feeling alright"_ or at least it was more comforting to think that.

"Nothing" he brushed off the question sitting up fully, running his hands over his large swollen stomach. "there is no point in us both waiting here" he said looking over to his mate.

"I want to be here to witness the birth of my son" He said simply, no over powering emotions, just straight fact.

"I know you have things to do" That was true, Macavity was a very busy tom who hated wasting time on none productive things. Right when the tom awoke he was on the move, didn't even take the extra time to snooze, leaving Misto to wake up alone every morning.

"I will call you if something happens" Mistoffelees said as Macavity continued to keep his silence.

"I am not leaving" Macavity stated leaning into his mate, planting a small kiss on his forehead, acts of affection were scare with the ginger tom, the kiss was most likely an attempt to end the conversation, Not an act of comfort or affection, that's just not what Macavity did.

Both toms went silent, Macavity sat back with his hands crossed, staring intently at Mistoffelees, looking for any signs of discomfort or wincing. Mistoffelees could feel those intense eyes staring him down, if he didn't know better he would think Macavity was about to pounce him the way he would a mouse or more commonly a rat.

Macavity made eye contact with Mistoffelees as the tuxedo toms breathing hitched, another contraction caught him off guard, his hands tightened slightly as his brow furrowed. The pain was not great, but Mistoffelees was glad to feel some signs of labor. Excitement began to seep back into both toms as the contractions came sooner, still far apart but at least they were making progress.

Unexpectedly a knock was heard at the door to the small room. Macavity had given strict orders to not be disturbed. Mistoffelees had requested the birth be held in a privet place, refusing any help from the hence cats that had any kinda of medical experience.

Macavity stood up from his chair, pushing it annoyingly on the ground beneath him. He walked quickly over to the door, opening it slightly to keep the Hench cat from seeing Mistoffelees in a vulnerable state.

"What?" Macavity asked sternly, Mistoffelees just watched in silence.

"Sir. It's the jellicles, they found the hideout" The Hench cat answer as politely as he could muster, not wanting to upset the ginger cat anymore then he already would be.

Macavity face quickly contorted into anger, of course his brother would attack now, he always knew the worst times to show himself. The jellicles would have perished long ago, if it was not detrimental to his relationship with the tux.

"If they get inside, its on your head" Macavity responded after calming himself from the initial rage. He shut the door on the hench cat before he could respond.

"Maybe you should go handle it" Mistoffelees said with concern.

"I told you I would not leave" Macavity was very stubborn, Mistoffelees could see his worries, in giving the hench cats so much responsibility, for the most part they were mindless drones with no where else to look for employment.

Macavity never out wordy showed joy in having a family, although he spoke fondly of it. He was a tom that was devoid of most positive emotions, any joy that slipped through before was now replaced with anger. Macavity was giving Mistoffelees little attention now, his mind was deep in thought, not that Misto minded.

Another contraction came stronger then the ones before, Misto whimper quietly before biting his lip hoping Macavity would be to deep in thought to notice, he was not so lucky. Macavity looked at him, eyes still filled with anger, the tux knew it was not because of him, but at the moment it was directed at him.

The contraction lasted longer then the ones before, Misto was grateful when the pain began to subside. Macavity put his hand on top of Mistoffelees stomach rubbing strong fingers into the bloated skin, Mistoffelees was not sure if he liked the sensation, it was pleasant to have his tight skin messaged but Macavity's intentions were unknown to him.

Another painful contraction was filtered out by the noise of loud banging footsteps on the floor above, to large for a cat. Muffled yelling was heard, Keeping Macavitys focus on the celining, pushing his strong fingers painfully into Mistoffelees stomach, causing him to wince and put his hand on Macavitys, attempting to move it without being obvious.

"You should go, It will still be a while until he's ready" Mistoffelees gave a small smile of understanding, Macavity huffed and lifted himself from the chair once again, rushing over to the door "I will be back soon" he said without turning to look at his mate as he shut the door behind him.

At that moment Mistoffelees eyes closed tightly, Now that Macavity was gone he could act on another contraction he had been hiding from the ginger tom. He sat up straight keeping his leg spread and knees bent, he had yet to feel any urges to push but he knew the urge would eventually come and wanted to be ready for when his mate returned.

Long periods of times passed with still no signs of Macavity, his contractions were almost constant, with just a few short minutes apart, rapidly becoming quicker and more painful. The noises from above had only gottan louder and sounded more aggressive. Mistoffelees felt the ground shake as a large smash was heard, the noise sounded loud but distant.

When the building shock once again Mistoffelees quickly crawled out of bed as small pieces of rock and dust began falling from the already cracked, old ceiling, The noise was getting closer. Mistoffelees felt a ping of fear as a contraction reminded him of the kitten that was becoming more active at the worst possible time.

"Shit" Mistoffelee cursed under his breath, trying to keep balance as another explosion went off, one hand held onto his stomach, holding the weight comfortably as his other hand held him up against the wall. As the ceiling continued to give signs of caving in Mistoffelees decided it was in his and the kittens best interest to find someone for help.

Mistoffelees made his way to the door, letting it hang open behind him as he tried to make his way up the large stair case coughing at the dust that littered the air. He was beginning to regret choosing the basement to have the kit, it seemed like the ideal place at the time.

He took his time climbing the stairs, pushing himself through the contractions and uncomfortable kicking that pushed out from his stomach. He rubbed his hand over his belly, hoping to calm the kit to sleep, or at least stop the constant movements for a while.

As another explosion went off it was obvious by the falling chunks of rocks that the building would not hold up, Mistoffelees was reveled when he saw a small opening in the wall, as he approached he noticed the hole would be to small to squeeze through, even without the baby belly it would be a tight fit. Looking out the hole he could see Hench cats scattering from the building, some staring up in horror at, what Misto could only imagine threatened the well being of his kit.

His imagination ran wild, afraid of what could possibly be causing this much damage, as the floor shook a large stone scraped by Mistoffelees, Missing him by mear inches, the bolder rolled down the stairs he just came from. Not waiting for another opportunity to be crushed Mistoffelees made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. Ignoring the now constant pain that was emmiting through his body, tempting him to stop in his tracks and curl up into a fetal position until it subsided.

Mistoffelees finally found himself at the top of the stair case, knowing the building well he followed the hallway to a near by door, the rumbling from the hits to the building was enough to shake Misto off his feet. His breathing became heavy as the dust falling continued to fill his lungs, and burn his eyes.

Mistoffelees opened the door, luckily the rocks that had fallen in front of the door left enough room for Misto to squeeze though, even with the belly holding him back.

Mistoffelees ran quickly from the building, arms warped tightly around his stomach as he looked for a safe place to bare his young, without the safety of walls or a strong mate to fend off pretiors no place would be ideal. Looking around he hopw to see some signs of life, Macavity, a Hench cat, or even a jellicle at this point, after all they did have history.

No one was seen anywhere around the area, looking back on the old factory building he could see large metal machines. Running over the large building in the area, a giant ball began to plow down the falling building he had just escaped.

He had no time to worry about the well being of his mate and friends, he instinctively began to push, his legs eager to spread to a more appropriate position for the kit. He walked a few feet away to the forest line beside the building that were now reduced to piles of rubble.

He leaned back against a large tree, hoping the forest wall would hide him from wondering predictors. Whimpering as the contractions became more intense he slide his body down to rest on the dirt floor. He bent his knees, spreading his legs as he prepared himself to push through the contractions. He had never expected it to be so painful, sharp stabs of pain came regularly, appreciating the seconds relief, that he used to gain composure and breath deeply.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax until the next wave of intense pain hit him. In these moments Mistoffelees took the time to listen intently to the sounds emitting from the now abandoned construction zone behind him, and the forest in front. The wind smelt of dust and ruffled the trees silently. He turned his head to the side, looking at the deep orange sky covered in an ugly gray mist.

_'It will be dark soon'_ Mistoffelees thought as the sun continued to go down, almost tauntingly, soon the neighboring wolves would be on the hunt, looking for any venerable or injured pray. Another wave of excruciating pain ran through him as his back and groin began cramping. Causing him to groan more loudly then he would have liked.

"Fuck!" He cursed out loud as the intense pain refused to subside, he leaned forward, crunching his stomach as he pushed hard, hoping to force the kit out sooner then later. So focused on his labor Misto failed to notice the construction dog make its way to him, attracted by the helpless whimpers and grones.

As the pain faded Mistoffelees stooped pushing, feeling dejected at the lack of progress. He swallowed hard, wishing to have some water to soak his aching throat. He heard quiet snarling from the other side of the tree, the large shadows in front of him giving away the dog as it pounced at the helpless animal, Mistoffelees was able to fall out of the way, using his arms to drag his limp aching body, not making it far until the dog was standing over him, drool dripping from the sharp lethal teeth.

As Mistoffelees stared death in the face, everything that was important to him came into his mind. He wondered if Macavity was alright, if his mate would ever find what would be left of his body, most importantly he reflected on the faceless kitten he fought so hard for up till this moment. It was hard to comprehend why he felt such sorrow for a kitten he has never meet. His body shivered with disgust as the dogs moist nose sniffed at his rounded belly, leaving it damp.

Another urge to push ran through his body, causing him to breath out heavily, wishing that the dog would get it over with quickly, instead of taunting and playing with his food. Mistoffelees closed his eyes tightly, dedicating his last few seconds to thoughts of his mate, the last thing he wanted to see before he died was a snarling, beast.

The dog seemed to lose interest in the tux cat as small peddles were chucked in his direction, leading his focus away from the tux tom. Mistoffelees instinctively kept quiet, despite his urgent need to scream and curse, wouldn't want the dog to change its mind, if you could call it that.

The dog stalked its way over to the shadows of the trees, walking slow and continuously, Mistoffelees looked curiously at what the dog was sniffing, unable to move due to the cramping pains and weakness in his arms. Hearing small ruffles he looked behind him to see two of Macavitys hentch cat quietly walking over to the tom

The dog was deep in the shadows now, out of the small toms site a few short minutes passed until loud barking was heard, followed by small whimpers then silence.

Macavity made his way out of the trees, looking as serious and emotionless as ever. He knelt by the side of his panting lover, Mistoffelees cupped his face, kissing his cheek in relief that he had made it out of the demolished buildings, usually any displays of affection in front of the 'employees' was frowned upon, but Misto could deal with his mates scolding later, right now he was just happy to see him.

The tender moment did not last long as Misto leaned back hissing nosily as he spread his legs, feeling a great deal of pressure in his lower abdomen. His body began the tremble as the sensation of being torn open came upon him, the kitten was finally beginning to crown. Misto felt very exposed as the hetch cats stared curiously to his annoyance, but he had no strength to complain.

"Leave us" Macavity said loudly, nothing specific but the hentch cats knew it was directed at them "Find a blanket, and shelter for tonight" Macavity must have noticed the embarrassment in Misto, although he was unlikely to admit to being so thoughtful Misto knew he was in good hands.

Blood began to seep slowly from Mistoffelees, enough to lubricate his opening without causing dangerous amounts of blood loss or panic. Although cold night air was beginning to surround them sweat still managed to gather and roll down the sides of Misto's face. Macavity watched with a blank stare as Misto laid on the floor breathing heavily, waiting for more signs.

Mistoffelees began pushing again, screaming in pain as another set of contractions came upon him, signaling it was time to push harder. Macavity played his role by waiting to greet the kitten, he sat between Misto's open legs pushing them further apart for easy access for the kit. Misto could feel his mates paw run down his leg in a stroking manner, his own way of comforting him in this difficult situation.

Mistoffelees sat up as he pulled together all the strength he had left to push once more with another breathy scream, forcing the kitten out painfully into his fathers arms. Mistoffelees fell back as he heard loud crying from the new born, His entire body ached and felt weak from the stress it had endured. Macavity handled the kitten with care as he used one of his sharp claws to easily cut through the umbilical cord. He held the child up, looking the little tom over, gaining his seal of approval as he passed their new son down to Misto.

Misto did not make an attempt to lift his body for the kit, instead he turned on his side, laying the child safely in his arms to conserve what little energy he had left. Mistoffelees began grooming the blood and fluids off the screaming child, Macavity always believed cleaning the kit was the mothers role, or in this case the birth father, he was old fashioned that way.

Once the kit was cleaned off and asleep Misto took the opportunity to rest his eyes allowing himself to drift into a light sleep, knowing his kitten was safe, and his mate was there to protect them. Macavity had no complaints, he leaned against the tree Misto was closest to, Watching in silence as Misto breathed slowly. Misto's fur looked sweaty, laced in dust and blood. Guilt passed over him as his mate coughed quietly in his sleep, his cough sounded dry and painful, it sawned on him that it had been a while since Misto could have a drink.

Mistoffelees drifted in and out of sleep as Macavity warped him and their new kit in a warm blanket the hench cats had found. They lead the way to an abandoned neighborhood, filled with rotting old houses. The place was not what he had hoped for but the stay would only be for a few nights until a proper house hunt could be set. Macavity carried Misto inside one of the old rickety houses that still looked furnished, besides the plastic wrap that lazily covered most the chairs.

Macavity walked up the old creeking floor to the first bed room up the stairs, Mistoffelees breath was warm against his shoulder as he slept soundly with the kitten still warped in his arms. The closeness felt unnatural, Macavity did not like having emotional attachments to things, and so he wished to avoid moments like these the best he could, but in this instance it could not be helped, and the warmth did feel kinda nice.

Macavity placed his mate on an old spring bed, it was not the most comfortable but in Mistos state he could sleep on anything. The shift from Macavity to the bed woken Misto from his light sleep, he looked over to his mate with a small smile.

Macavity stared.

Misto's smile faded from his lips as he focused his attention to the kitten, deciding Macavity was not willing to break down his walls anytime soon. If the joy of a kitten did not soften the Napoleon of crime, Misto wondered if anything would as he played with his new kits ears, careful not to wake him.

Macavity could tell he had done something wrong.

"you...did a good job" Macavity said, catching Mistos attention, who felt more like an employee then a mate. "Thank you" he responded, looking back down at the quietly sleeping kitten, wondering when he would wake up again. It would probably be a good idea for him to take advantage of this moment and sleep.

Mistoffelees laid on his side, turning away from the ginger tom that stood a few feet away, still contemplating what he could have possibly done. He had a nagging suspicion it was the lack of intimacy, Misto always seemed happiest when Macavity was ravishing his body, Macavity somehow doubted that sex was what the tom had in mind.

Macavity took a step forward, reluctant to crawl in bed, would that just piss Mistoffelees off if he did? Quieting his thoughts Macavity crawled next to Misto, warping his arms securely around the toms chest, kissing his shoulders lightly, hoping the intimate gesture would create the caring illusion Misto was hoping for.

Of course it worked like a charm, Misto complied nicely, he purred as Macavitys tongue lapped his fur rhythmically, soothing the tired tom. Misto knew it would not last long until Macavity would pull back again, but it felt good to know he was willing to try, at least, for a little while.


End file.
